


Prankster In The Hardware Store

by Brokensoul



Series: I Nailed Your Daughter [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Other, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokensoul/pseuds/Brokensoul
Summary: Gold once again messes with Moe French. Part Three of"I Nailed Your Daughter" series





	Prankster In The Hardware Store

Gold sauntered down the sidewalk toward the Storybrooke Hardware Store. He had a loose cupboard door and need to pick up some supplies to fix it. As he entered the store and looked around he noticed a familiar gruff looking figure in the paint aisle, and right away his mind spun with mischievous glee.

He called out to the nearest employee,"Mr. Leroy, I require some assistance,if you would be so kind." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Moe French look up with a grimace.

"Yeah, sure, Gold. Whattaya need?" Leroy asked in his gravelly voice.

"Yes, I need some supplies for a little project Belle and I are working on." Gold saw that Moe had drifted closer, pretending to be examining some grill hardware. 

"I think first I shall need some short screws." 

As Leroy turned to fetch them, Gold raised his voice, "No, wait a minute. I'm quite sure that Belle specified a long screw, yes that's right, long screws please." 

Very quickly Leroy returned with the requested screws and handed them to Mr. Gold.  
"What else, Gold?" Leroy asked impatiently. He had inventory to do today, and was not in the mood to deal with both Gold and French in his store at the same time. French was already looking ready to blow his stack.

"Lets see..." Gold pretended to think. "Some nails, please. Belle was helping me this morning, while I was nailing, but it just kept going in and out, and in and out." 

Gold heard a spluttering, choked sound. 

"Mr. French! What a wonderful coincidence!" Gold pretended surprise at seeing Moe. "Belle tells me she has invited you to have dinner with us on Saturday." 

Moe looked like a thundercloud ,"Yes, Gold, she did." 

"Marvelous. I'm looking forward to it. Belle is a fantastic baker, I simply love her cream pie. Although I'm not bad at baking either, if I do say so myself. I'll be making the buns, Belle always wants my buns." 

Moe was once again turning that familiar shade of brick red, and Gold was delighted. His mouth quirking with an effort to hold back his grin, he added, "And we'll be having fruit for dessert. I'm sure Belle will want me to ball her melons." 

At this Moe looked positively apoplectic, he appeared speechless with rage. Leroy, sensing big trouble, hurriedly stepped in,"Come on, Gold, Ill ring you up, NOW." 

Gold docilely followed Leroy to the check out, grinning like a madman. Behind him he felt Moe vibrating with fury. 

As Leroy rang up the purchase he observed,"You're out early this morning Gold.Thought you were the sleep in type. Not coming to the store first thing." 

"Yes, I wanted to sleep in, but my girlfriend was quite insistent that I, ah, get up. And you know, it was so, so hard. It's a good thing she was there to give me a hand, otherwise I might never have come." 

Moe suddenly found his voice,"GOLD!" 

"See you Saturday!" Gold ran out the door, giggling like a maniac.


End file.
